pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Lukejohnson/Archive 1
use 4 tildes (~) to sign your comments with the date and link and stuff. — Skakid9090 22:34, 6 September 2007 (CEST) Blood Drinker Stop hounding me about it. The build was bad, so I gave it a bad rating. Get over it, please. [[User:Punjab Prince|'Punjab']] 19:17, 9 September 2007 (CEST) Team - Duo UW Vengeful 105 ...has been moved to Build:Team - Duo UW Vengeful 105 as per PvX:NAME.¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 21:32, 15 January 2008 (EST) R/A Scavenger's Blossom It was deleted because it was an over-used, mediocre build. — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 12:39, 6 March 2008 (EST) :I'll restore the build if you like, but, for now, I've restored the talk page so you can see why it was deleted Build talk:R/A Scavenger's Blossom. It was in fact deleted too hastily (that's my fault), I was in the process of clearing out the WELL Category and must not have noticed that your build had only been tagged for a very short period of time. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 20:07, 6 March 2008 (EST) N/Any Foul Gaze Has been moved to Build: N/any Foul Gaze, to go with NAME and because it has to be a "build." --20pxGuildof 17:14, 22 March 2008 (EDT) Rt/any Support Ritualist has been moved to Build:Rt/any Support Ritualist. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 22:19, 31 March 2008 (EDT) *Dutchess Of Rose 08:37, 26 April 2008 (EDT) *Lukejohnson 08:49, 26 April 2008 (EDT) where you from? o.0 I dont know anyone who says 'owt' but certain bits of england =\ —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 08:48, 26 April 2008 (EDT) :Ya, im from one of those certain bits of england :) [[User:Lukejohnson||DutchessofRose talk Contributions]] 08:50, 26 April 2008 (EDT) ::Newcastle? (Or any other North East place) —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 08:52, 26 April 2008 (EDT) :::Not that north-east, but in lincolnshire area [[User:Lukejohnson||DutchessofRose talk Contributions]] 08:52, 26 April 2008 (EDT) Grrr. hopefulyl my signature works now [[User:Lukejohnson||DutchessofRose talk Contributions]] 08:55, 26 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Did you click the Raw Signature button? --20pxGuildof 08:55, 26 April 2008 (EDT) DutchessofRose - talk - Use that code for sig imo. Even with raw the code he's using now is wrong. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 08:56, 26 April 2008 (EDT) :it work now? |DutchessofRose talk 08:58, 26 April 2008 (EDT) ::Have you ticked the raw signatures box? —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 08:58, 26 April 2008 (EDT) :::Ya. i had [[User:Lukejohnson|[[User:Lukejohnson||DutchessofRose]] <medium>talk [[Special:Contributions/Lukejohnson|Contributions]]]] 08:59, 26 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Try and copy the code i did exactly. That one has strange stuff in it. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 08:59, 26 April 2008 (EDT) :::::copied it exactly... DutchessofRose - talk - 09:02, 26 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::WOOP! Ty, dude. So ya. how'd u know i was from north-east-ish area? DutchessofRose - talk - 09:03, 26 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::Word 'owt'. And i'm from newcastle. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 09:05, 26 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Lol. so when did i use the word owt? coz i dont remember speakin' to ya DutchessofRose - talk - 09:07, 26 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Saw it on skakid's page. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 09:08, 26 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Chaha! makes sense. Well speak to you some other time. chow [[User:Lukejohnson||DutchessofRose talk Contributions]] 09:13, 26 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::wow how did you break your sig again? Bb. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 09:14, 26 April 2008 (EDT) I have absolutely no idea :S i havent done anything.... u have any idea wot cudda happened? DutchessofRose - talk - 09:21, 26 April 2008 (EDT) :I can guess its because PvX for about 10 minutes after you change sigs, sometimes uses your old one. Wait a bit and it'll stop doing it. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 09:22, 26 April 2008 (EDT) Your sig Should reflect your chosen user name. Also Luke = Dutchess of Rose? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 12:05, 26 April 2008 (EDT) :Well... when i made the username ages ago i hadn't made really thought of a 'name' for my accoutn, and i didnt think you had to use your username for everything, and then i settled on the name dutchess of rose a few months ago, and decided to update this.. but is that not allowed or something :S DutchessofRose - talk - 12:11, 26 April 2008 (EDT) ::If you wanna keep the name that's in your sig, you should make another account. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:12, 26 April 2008 (EDT) :: but then i lose everything.... :( DutchessofRose - talk - 12:14, 26 April 2008 (EDT) :::Like what? Just redirect your user page to the one for Dutchess of Rose and just move the talk page. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 12:16, 26 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Ummmm. i have NO idea how to do that :P DutchessofRose - talk - 12:18, 26 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Just claim the dutchess of rose name and I'll do it for you. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 13:01, 26 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::give me alil bitDutchessofRose - talk - 13:04, 26 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::And on the same lines as your name, wth is a dutchess of Rose, or are you a girl?→ You've been pwned. [[User:Extreme| Extreme]]( )([[user talk:Extreme| Noobs.]]) 19:56, 14 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Pfffft. im no girl :P i am a strong 15 year old guy from barton UK :P and i wasn't actually lying bowt the strong bit :P baha... woops... i hope peedo's dont go on this site :P Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk - 14:01, 15 May 2008 (EDT) and r u a boy or girl? hmmm ::::::::::Guy, but you still didn't answer my question. WTH is the Duchess of Rose thing.→ You've been pwned. [[User:Extreme| Extreme]]( )([[user talk:Extreme| Noobs.]]) 14:03, 15 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::i think u mean dutchess of rose... and lol. i have no idea... its a name i gave to my pvp character and i've used it ever since for every PvP char.. and now thts all i play on GW :) Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk - 14:07, 15 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::gotcha.→ You've been pwned. [[User:Extreme| Extreme]]( )([[user talk:Extreme| Noobs.]]) 14:11, 15 May 2008 (EDT) A/E IS Shocking Bullshit how this build is being deleted, all it needs is a damage upgrade.— If you're reading this, you've just been pwned. [[User:Extreme| Extreme]]( ) 13:46, 27 April 2008 (EDT) :Inoooo. but its what you get from idiots voting on the build before fully exploring its options and modifications, DutchessofRose - talk - 13:47, 27 April 2008 (EDT) :That wasn't the first time i did something like that and ra-ers still didn't notice, like when i ran a monk with frenzy and heal sig.— If you're reading this, you've just been pwned. [[User:Extreme| Extreme]]( ) 13:55, 27 April 2008 (EDT) ::hehe. sometimes it just makes me have so much fun when you run the crap....leetist build out there and win!! :P DutchessofRose - talk - 13:57, 27 April 2008 (EDT) :::Oh! but when i ran a good gimmicky W/D wich theres a similar buidl on here, i got a 13 win streak in RA and we had no monk :P and often faced dual-monk teams.. oh w8, sorry. we didnt need monks, coz we cud just scream THIS IS SPAAARRRRRTTTAAAAAA!!!! wich we did... and i even managed to get to the godliest 1hp and still stay alive. DutchessofRose - talk - 13:58, 27 April 2008 (EDT) Read please --Dark0805(Rant/ ) 08:30, 29 April 2008 (EDT) read Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk - 12:22, 29 April 2008 (EDT) :I thought you said above that you were going to create a new account...? [[User:Klumpeet|¬'Klump']]eet 12:53, 29 April 2008 (EDT) ::i was, but i dont really have the time tbh Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk - 13:08, 29 April 2008 (EDT) Luke, aka Dutchess... I heard this recently and it reminded me of you. Holly came from miami F.L.A Hitch-hiked her way across the U.S.A. Plucked her eyebrows on the way Shaved her legs and then he was a she She says, hey babe, take a walk on the wild side Said, hey honey, take a walk on the wild side That is all. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 13:25, 29 April 2008 (EDT) :Best part of that song: it was written about a real person they met while barhopping in Hollywood. Didn't find out she was a man for about five hours. --71.229 13:26, 29 April 2008 (EDT) ::Lol guys. im soo happy a song reminds you of me :P haha! Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk - 12:03, 30 April 2008 (EDT) Talk to me people I look form the window and see but the sky, If i but look into your heart then i know i will dye : a rubbish poem by me about nothing :) enjoy Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk - 16:34, 3 May 2008 (EDT) One day Luke came Walking like sun Burn it did And so he was stricken By the allmighty Monk And so it burned Until fire was fire Even that crap was better :p[[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:29, 13 May 2008 (EDT) A/W Caltrops Spiker You wrote: I - Most of you pvx-ers my find this a relatively new concept with the HC + black mantis thrust, but i for one have seen this used a lot, and for a long time. You misunderstand Innovation, Innovation is: "Is this commonly used? Is it or will it ever become Meta?" Not how good a new concept it is or great and innovative it is. Therefore based on your vote it doesn't warrant a low score in innovation on the grouds you gave. Please change your vote accordingly and have a look at the guidelines for voting (which are somewhere on the wiki I swear), thanks. Also while edits are allowed by all users, please at least discuss them on the talk pages before making them first, thanks. Selket Shadowdancer 17:03, 13 May 2008 (EDT) Voting in general Please provide an actual reason instead of providing jerkhole comments. Thanks! --20pxGuildof 17:50, 22 May 2008 (EDT) :LOL> i generally do, unless im bored or the build just generally sucks. and if im bored, ill do anything :P sorry if it messes with the voting system thingy. But i'll usually come back to change vote when im not bored or thinking properly if i see it in my contributions box and the other one hasn't been removed sumtimes if it has, if its worth a comment Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk - 12:03, 23 May 2008 (EDT) Final Warning This is your final warning. Continue to troll and you will be permabanned. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 18:27, 23 May 2008 (EDT) :and what exactly constitutes as trolling? without making me have to wade through a rule-guide thingy-ma-bobby Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk - 08:26, 24 May 2008 (EDT) ::"Lol voting wrong because I'm bored", spamming build talk pages etc. All things you do on a pretty regular basis. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 08:28, 24 May 2008 (EDT) :::But when i vote wrong... its on a build of which that voting will make no difference to the outcome of the build's position on the wiki. Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk - 08:33, 24 May 2008 (EDT) ::::And there's exactly where trolling is least needed - when we're trying to show a new user WHY their build is bad. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 15:37, 24 May 2008 (EDT) :::::You asked why we don't tolerate trolling. It's because we're seen as a 4chan with builds because people act so dumbly. -- Armond Warblade 14:36, 25 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::wtf's a 4chan? Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk - 15:23, 25 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::http://www.4chan.org/. Check out /b/. -- Armond Warblade 21:13, 25 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Point? Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk - 06:10, 26 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Don't act like that or you'll get banned? --71.229 06:11, 26 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::That was a serious question... Why can you not be seen as a '4chan'? Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk - 06:14, 26 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Because then no one takes us seriously. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 20:27, 26 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::No1's ever taken this wiki seriously, and that was before i even started playing GW 14 odd months ago... you're never going to get a good reputation unless you make an impact on GW2 Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk - 05:07, 27 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::So now is a good time to start by weeding out the trolls no? - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 05:08, 27 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::Depends... If there is going to be a whole new wiki for pvx, it probs won't matter. You just want to stop there being any trolls when you get the new wiki there is going to be one up and running Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk - 05:10, 27 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::People will just move across. I'd also argue that "making an impact" doesn't actually mean diddly. PvX has a huge impact on GW. You can't go anywhere practically without hearing people bitch about how PvX is "ruining Guild Wars" and "PvX noobs" not using their own builds. The point is to be a positive learning experience full of useful information rather than "You phail! Any more eviscerate warriors..." - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 05:14, 27 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::Well, GWGuru sorted out its huge trolling/flaming problem, rememmber a year ago the site was impossible to read, every single thread was turning into a flame war, now its fine, the site is great, so Idk why PvX cant do the same. ----[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 05:28, 27 May 2008 (EDT) Refer to DE above and the news about how trolls will be dealt with in future. DE agrees with you Igor. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 05:29, 27 May 2008 (EDT) :Yes, Guru may have sorted out their trolling and are respected... but for 1, that was a whole year ago, 2, PvX is unlike guru in the sense that it is basically just about showing the community builds, so whether trolling is stopped or not, it won't affect people using the site, or stop the flaming about it. Good people just dont like their good builds being showed to everyone. Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk - 05:45, 27 May 2008 (EDT) ::Just the same those sites are, Guru and PvX are the main two guild wars community...portals?...no matter what guru will be always read, for auctions, discussions ect., just like PvX will be, but PvX is smaller, has limited audience, people dont register here that often, but what is worse, dont stay here, why? Because its full of trolling, drama, ofending etc. etc., someone registers here, tryes to be constructive, then he sees that nobody notices him for that, while trolls get "famous" or atleast noticed for what they do and appriciated to an extent. No? Yes. ----[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 05:55, 27 May 2008 (EDT) :::Good builds get yanked and end up here anyway. The idea of keeping your "good" builds secret is ridiculous. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 06:26, 27 May 2008 (EDT) ::::They tend to get trashed, though. :P --71.229 06:34, 27 May 2008 (EDT) :::::That's because "good" builds tend to be not good at all. I admit some ok concepts get trashed here, but they are usually ok rather than good. The site does tend to overlook specific team setups, but those setups are usually quirky and run by a minority anyway. Those builds probably need to be included as part of the whole team rather than standalone. Why did this turn into a discussion? Maybe I'll just go back to my own userpage and sulk. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 06:40, 27 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::What else would be this be but a discussion :S Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk - 06:45, 27 May 2008 (EDT) ??? Ummm. wots up with my userpage? Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk - 15:22, 30 May 2008 (EDT) You are terrible at GWs. ^. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 16:13, 5 June 2008 (EDT) :Says who? Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk - 16:14, 5 June 2008 (EDT) ::says this Antiarchangel TROLL 16:14, 5 June 2008 (EDT) ::(EC)You summed it up quite nicely yourself, actually. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 16:15, 5 June 2008 (EDT) ::Says sarcasm? Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk - 16:17, 5 June 2008 (EDT) :::Says everyone one this wiki, mostly. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 16:18, 5 June 2008 (EDT) ::::So says who? Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk - 16:19, 5 June 2008 (EDT) :::::It's easy saying it's sarcasm, afterwards, isn't it? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 16:21, 5 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::i say who, k? Antiarchangel TROLL 16:22, 5 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::no? 16:22, 5 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::GAIZ, IT'S JUNE FIFTH! ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 16:23, 5 June 2008 (EDT) This is SPAAAAAARRRRTTTAAAAAAAAA! *June the 5th means wot? Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk - 16:24, 5 June 2008 (EDT) :Day after June fourth!! ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 16:25, 5 June 2008 (EDT) ::Do i hear the ban hammer falling? User:Klumpeet20:26{GMT}5-06-MMVIII :::The ban hammer? why? this is my talk page no? Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk - 16:26, 5 June 2008 (EDT) ::::It's government property, actually. You better run boy! ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 16:27, 5 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Wow. ~~ 16:27, 5 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::I heard it falling, yeah. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 16:28, 5 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Anyway, this isn't spartaaaaaaaaaaaa!! Rupert=Hawt 20:29{GMT}5-06-MMVIII :::::::gg spam # (Block log); 15:27 . . Frvwfr2 (Talk | contribs) (blocked "User:Lukejohnson" with an expiry time of 1 week: Spam) Antiarchangel TROLL 16:29, 5 June 2008 (EDT) I agree; he is bad. 217.120.229.159 16:31, 5 June 2008 (EDT) Won't Work Was it when you went up agains the dryders? [[User:Choytw|'Choytw']] Talk Debates 14:29, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :ya. burning owns you Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk - 14:36, 20 June 2008 (EDT) ::Was afraid of that. I previously had both shielding skills and had dropped blessed aura, but the extra duration on SB has been so nice...I'm slow to go back lol [[User:Choytw|'Choytw']] Talk Debates 14:55, 20 June 2008 (EDT) You visited my userpage at 01:40, 26 June 2008. That's right, I'm watching you! Make that a template. i wanna copy that. [[User:Ace|'Ace']] [[User talk:Ace|'(LVPoW)']] 21:43, 26 June 2008 (EDT) :i have no idea hwo you make that a template.. i jsut copied it off someone else's userpage in that format Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk - 12:00, 27 June 2008 (EDT) ::i made it a template anyway. just type in lot better imo. [[User:Ace|'Ace']] [[User talk:Ace|'(LVPoW)']] 23:23, 27 June 2008 (EDT) test Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk - [[edit http://smouch.net/lol/]] 10:14, 12 July 2008 (EDT) Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk - Contributions 10:15, 12 July 2008 (EDT) :Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk - Contributions 10:16, 12 July 2008 (EDT) ::I fixed it. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 10:18, 12 July 2008 (EDT) ::ty Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk - Contributions 10:21, 12 July 2008 (EDT) :::Oh dang it.. Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk - [http://smouch.net/lol/ GuildWiki 10:22, 12 July 2008 (EDT) ::::If linking to an external link, such as something like Google, you do Google, and it looks like Google. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 10:23, 12 July 2008 (EDT) :::::KK. thanks guild Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk - [GuildWiki 10:25, 12 July 2008 (EDT) When making builds please carefully go through already vetted ones to see if there are any resembling your. Thanks. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 06:58, 14 July 2008 (EDT) :That build has different usageDutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk - GuildWiki 06:59, 14 July 2008 (EDT) ::no. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 07:00, 14 July 2008 (EDT) :::YesDutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk - GuildWiki 08:07, 14 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Excellent argument. So simple it's beautiful. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 22:24, 14 July 2008 (EDT) :::::I know. Simplicity is best. And God, I <3 your box builds Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk - GuildWiki 04:22, 15 July 2008 (EDT) Sig Outside links are a violation of policy. See PvX:SIGN. Also, rickrolls stopped being funny when it became pop culture. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 10:57, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :Lol. how did u find out what it was? Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk - GuildWiki 10:58, 16 July 2008 (EDT) ::Oh. and how do i change it to link to contrib ? Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk - GuildWiki 10:59, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :::smouch is old, everyone knows it. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 11:09, 16 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Yo wot? and help with sig? aye? Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk - GuildWiki 11:10, 16 July 2008 (EDT) In other news, this is how it's done: My Talk -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 11:12, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :::I saw the URL as I moused over it, obviously. A link to contribs would be a violation of policy because your sig would be too long. Plus, no one cares about your contributions. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 11:14, 16 July 2008 (EDT) ::Oh you got me :P I was stuck on that page for like 8 seconds. Oh you are truely eval tab. And it used to have my contribs in... And shoo Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk - GuildWiki 11:16, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :::That sig is still a violation of PvX:SIGN and it's still not changed, and you're still posting with it. And it's still gay. Change it. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 18:11, 16 July 2008 (EDT) ::::How is it a violation? Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 05:36, 17 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Because I think that if I put a link to Porn.com in my sig, that would be a violation. Not to compare Ricky Ashley to porn, but it's disruptive. I clicked it and had to Ctrl-Alt-Delete and manually close IE from their. Also, it's a really bad joke. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 08:56, 17 July 2008 (EDT) :::::How fucking retarded are you? I would take 5 minutes and read the mother fucking policy: NO EXTERNAL LINKS. Man, you could be one of the most stupid if not the most stupid editors on this wiki. I mean, comparing you to Fire Tock, at least Fire Tock has common sense. Otherwise, your builds are on-par with him. Hell, I'd say you're on-par with Mizzouman, and he was one dumb as a fucking doornail kid. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 09:03, 17 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::I'm guessing by the indent (and hoping) you meant him and not me. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 09:05, 17 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::Strong guess. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 10:48, 17 July 2008 (EDT) Stop fucking trashing my builds just because you have a grudge with me or something. Seriously, you went to three of my builds and copied any trash vote and exactly copied it. Knock it off. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 08:49, 17 July 2008 (EDT) :Do it more often imo. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:52, 17 July 2008 (EDT) ::Zomg, GoD hypocrisy. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 10:48, 17 July 2008 (EDT) :::lol. i thought they wer bad but couldn't be bothered to right my own reasons. And not ALL of your builds are bad btw :) Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 14:17, 17 July 2008 (EDT) It's a little hypocritical that you vote down that build after submitting Build:R/W_Axeman. XD [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 15:46, 17 July 2008 (EDT) :I have no idea what i voted for that. Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 15:48, 17 July 2008 (EDT) ::oh wait. i looked. I just copied a vote form a build master. delete it if u want Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 15:49, 17 July 2008 (EDT) :::Seems copying votes is all you do :/ Frosty No U! 14:31, 18 July 2008 (EDT) ::::... What else are you supposed to do? If you don't it gets deleted by the BMs ;) [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 14:38, 18 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Say the same thing, but at least fucking show you understand what their saying (ie re-phrase it) Frosty No U! 14:48, 18 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::Swearing is banned from my talk page! And umm... i already understand the vote. Why do i need to 'show' that i do? Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 16:04, 18 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::Well, it's not mandatory, but when I see votes I like to see that the voter at least shows some sort of recognition to the vote, Copy Paste vote reason (then vote lower :/) to me is just a bit sad. Frosty No U! 17:13, 18 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::You can't ban shit from your talk page... Unless it is blatantly violent NPA. ~~ 17:14, 18 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::YOU SWORE AMG! Frosty No U! 17:15, 18 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::In victorian times, there was a street in london called Gropecunt Lane. Seriously. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 17:16, 18 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Are u fuckin srs? lolol. ~~ 17:17, 18 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::google it. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 17:17, 18 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Only in London. Frosty No U! 17:18, 18 July 2008 (EDT) I SED NO SWEARIN! DID U NOT LISTEN?! SCREW YOU DOUCHEBAGS> STOP WITH THE SWEARING! Oh. and caps are really ftw! so ya. what wer we saying? Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 17:24, 18 July 2008 (EDT) :Hypocrit :( ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 17:33, 18 July 2008 (EDT) ::No U Frosty No U! 17:34, 18 July 2008 (EDT) :::No. Both of U! Oh! vote on my build's whilst ur here. <3 Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 17:35, 18 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Gropecunt Lane. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 17:36, 18 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Harry Potter And The Goblet Of Fire. With added elves. Oh. AND VOTE! No! Make me! No... U! Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 17:39, 18 July 2008 (EDT) Your vote on Build:Team - Condition Pressure If the only reason you are voting it to trash is because of the risk of getting Hum Sig d-shotted, then please re-vote. Good mesmers cancel cast and fake out the d-shot, meaning they can Disable more frequently. And dual mesmer mid-line? What else is gonna spread -7 degen on demand? Frosty No U! 05:12, 19 July 2008 (EDT) :Good interrupters will know to w8 to very near end of cast to 'shoot' it. Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 05:16, 19 July 2008 (EDT) ::Good mesmers watch the Ranger to see when they D-Shot, when they do, Esc, gg. Frosty No U! 05:19, 19 July 2008 (EDT) :::Good teams can interrupt with more than 1 guy. A normal interrupt still kills it... Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 05:19, 19 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Even if your mesmer is bad and gets interrupted, you wait 20 seconds, and then you win. They're still under a shit load of pressure with Disease tearing apart their team, with continiuos Application of Bleeding and Poison, and 3 Warriors, 1 of which can spread DW and Cripple around, 1 of which can Knock Lock, and one that can spike. If your saying that JUST because Hum Sig can be interrupted, it is a trash build, then srsly (insert strange comment here) Frosty No U! 05:27, 19 July 2008 (EDT) :::::RC > Conditions tbh. Draw/FF > Conditons tbh. Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 05:29, 19 July 2008 (EDT) Lol Vote on Beguiling Spike "What exactly is the chance of you having 15 energy when you want to pull off the spike? very little. especially after you use it once, unless you plan not to use frenzy very much. The spike still sucks...." You gave that 1.8 Vote on Beguiling Slash "Energy heavy, but the elite is worth it. Shadowstep + shutdown. Decent spike. With the other shadowstep nerfs, this is imba." You gave that 4.8, and you couldn't even come up with the reason by yourself :) All in all, Hypocrits are sexy :) Frosty No U! 04:26, 20 July 2008 (EDT) :THAT, is Mensa material right there. Clearly his thought pathways are just too far above ours. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 08:19, 20 July 2008 (EDT) ::Oh that is definitely Mensa material there. Or. Im just tired and/or bored. but both suck tbhDutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 08:25, 20 July 2008 (EDT) :::I loved the effort to try and get it to other :D Frosty No U! 12:27, 20 July 2008 (EDT) ::::God i know. sadly it failed :( Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 12:28, 20 July 2008 (EDT) Votes on Trial builds There's an Admin Noticeboard to post trial votes. Voting on them with 0-0-0 and "FFS it's in Trial" isn't acceptable. Some people are still rather new to the Wiki and don't know when to vote. Stop voting on Trial builds and post any votes on AN. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 08:30, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :Ummmmm. how's it unacceptable? And why would i be voting on a trial build :SDutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 09:03, 28 July 2008 (EDT) ::I don't know, why would you? -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 09:05, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :::That's not voting... That's telling people who want to vote, not to vote. And as it's in trial, the vote'll be removed anyway. Better than clogging up the dicussion page Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 09:07, 28 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Then post it on the fucking noticeboard instead of doing the same thing as them. We have admins and BM's for that. It's like telling a guy to not jump off a bridge right after you jump off a fucking bridge. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 09:08, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :::::It's more like holding up a sign saying "Don't stare at the sun!" to someone who's just been staring at the sun for 6 hours. They've already been there and voted; the chances of them going back and seeing your warning is practically nil. The proper course of action is to post a notice on THEIR TALK PAGE and tell them that voting on Trial builds isn't allowed. Then ask them nicely to remove their own vote. If they outright refuse, then you can post a notice on the board. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:15, 28 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::Does it really matter? .... If you're not complaining at other pople for voting on trial builds, then why moan at me? Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 09:30, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::Cause it's not the end of the world, just inform a BM, easier quicker, and less work for the BM (they only have to remove 1 vote) Frosty No U! 09:33, 28 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::How is removing both votes hardeR? Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 09:42, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Because you're doing something wrong and trying to defend it with god awful reasoning. You're basically saying "They have to clean up this mess, what's wrong with telling people not to make a mess then throw some trash on it?" -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 10:12, 28 July 2008 (EDT) Its just a bad idea and you shouldnt do it. Go first to the users talk page and if they dont respond to the AN. Voting yourself is like throwing water on a grease fire (it just makes things worse). --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 20:33, 28 July 2008 (EDT) Vote It contains CV already, so please rerate. Forgot that skill, but maybe you could set it the next time in comment before you rate.Thanks ! :P robertjan 09:40, 3 August 2008 (EDT) :what? Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 09:41, 3 August 2008 (EDT) ::What the hell is your problem? you constantly try to find a reason to rate something low. first the reason CV and if you add CV then its Whirwind. Wirlwind is far less effective then CV in this setup. And whirlwind isn't that good at all in this build since you hit maybe 1 mob more and with CV you have a lot harder attack.robertjan 09:52, 3 August 2008 (EDT) :::Whirlwind for a quick attack and it'll get a good rating form me. Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 09:54, 3 August 2008 (EDT) ::: Wow relax. Maybe he just feels like it isn't worth more, other than your 555 on your own build which it doesn't deserve it either? --'Sazzy ' 09:55, 3 August 2008 (EDT) ::::he take's my good advice and adds Chilling, but has no way to recover that lost energy. . a.k.a. whirlwind Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 09:56, 3 August 2008 (EDT) :::::You 1 hit you hit 3 mobs which gives 12 energy total with zealous scyth (you hit 3 mobs 3x3 from stance+3x1 from scyth)robertjan 09:59, 3 August 2008 (EDT) ::::: Just auto attack with endurance up? ^you mean 3npcs? a mob is multiple to start with. --'Sazzy ' 10:00, 3 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::NPC then :P Played wow one year there monsters are named mobs.~If you use CV it cost 10 energy but you gain 12 energy so you ahve a net gain of 2 energy.robertjan 10:02, 3 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::1 you don't always attack mobs. And attacking everyone in a large mob is much moar domoges. Oh. and its free, and has extra + domogesDutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 10:18, 3 August 2008 (EDT) WS Whats WS?robertjan 10:05, 3 August 2008 (EDT) :Wounding Strike, I guess. Frosty No U! 10:06, 3 August 2008 (EDT) ::....WS isn't necesarry in all builds. I use another elite for more damage.robertjan 10:07, 3 August 2008 (EDT) :::WS should be in builds with 5 scythe's running around... Put at least 1 in. 2 would be better however. Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 10:20, 3 August 2008 (EDT) ::::K gave 2 scythers WS. But which monk you mean is bad cause i got 1 dmg buffer and 1 HB. The dmg buffer is NE/Mo since you need soul reaping for energy management and i took RC etc for hex and condition removal. (This is not an offence just a question what you mean and what i could improve).robertjan 10:26, 3 August 2008 (EDT) :::::D/N or D/Rt (with splinter weapon) is better than a necro-orders as it provides extra party healing. Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 10:27, 3 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::K. But what about conditions and hexes. A D/N can't remove those. Placed it back in trial btw, so changing things is more easy cause i see lots people come up with improvements if its in testing not in trail :P :::::::Tbh. just stick it in testing as it is. And if you are goign to take a WS, DO NOT put it on a warrior. Put it on a PvE R/D WS spammer Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 10:30, 3 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Take everything Luke says with a grain of salt. I don't know what we're talking about right now, but he's shown himself to be a bad player in the past. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 10:45, 3 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Shushh with that talk. I'm not a bad player. I WAS a bad player Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 10:46, 3 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::I think Grinch knows a tad more about you than you in this instance. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 10:47, 3 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Moar about wot? Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 10:51, 3 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::If you're good or bad I'm guessing. That's something you can't say about yourself tbh :3 --'Sazzy ' 10:54, 3 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::yes i know, but there's always the matter of now 'now' and 'then'. Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 10:56, 3 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::Well, you're probably better than you were back then as it's hard to have a negative evolution. However, that still doesn't mean you're a good player xP --'Sazzy ' 10:57, 3 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Gah! What makes me not good? Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 11:01, 3 August 2008 (EDT) evil sazzy :::::::::::::Namely you being bad. Epic section, etc. A month or two isn't enough time for a terrible player to become good. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 11:09, 3 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::gah! stop talkign on my talkpage. i don't want no crappy emails Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 11:10, 3 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::You should probably turn off the mail ability then :3 --'Sazzy ' 16:20, 3 August 2008 (EDT) Add Added Vicious Attack instead of lightning strike to my team build which will give DW when critting(with GFTE almost 100%). I also gave the 2 AEO dervish WS with Zealous Sweep for some more energy management. Realy much thanks for help :)robertjan 06:48, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :It was ok when i gave it 5-5-4. now its bad Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 06:52, 4 August 2008 (EDT) ::Changed it again, totally forgot the play speed, thanks for reminding :P DW will only come from the paragon now as it was. You kill most targets within a few seconds so DW isn't needed that much robertjan 06:56, 4 August 2008 (EDT) LOL A noob in RA says i suck as monk as i let no1 die on my team for liek 7 minutes of them constantly SF'ing my team. then i get disconnected, and i die before i get reconnected. So therefore i suck as monk? My gosh i love RA Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 09:58, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :Ups nobody cares Fusion 13:12, 4 August 2008 (EDT) YES MAATE! my last a only good 1st year mini-pet form a present. a green mini bone dragon. PC on it? Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 10:24, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :1k, send it to me! And how come you get a fucking bone dragon and I get a million fucking Fungal Wallows. But it's actually 100k+ -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 10:26, 4 August 2008 (EDT) ::hells mate! well. every other one of my minipets was sh*t as anything. This was the last of my 7 chars to open the present.. and it was a bloody bone dragon!. i think it's coz im leet tbh. Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 10:28, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :::I mean the best birthday present I got was a Seige Turtle, and that still sucks. I got like 3 Fungal Wallows, the Seige Turtle, a Temple Guardian or two, and IDK what else. Gosh I hate birthday presents... -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 10:30, 4 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Awww. poor GoD. i'm sure you'll get somethign good next year. Like a rat... Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 10:31, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :::::I've gotten 5 Whiptails, Rurik and Wallows. At least whiptails are hawt (imo) --'› Srs Beans ' 13:13, 4 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::I've only gotten a Siege Turtle, but I deleted all my PvE characters a few months before they could get any presents. Whiptails and Ruriks are both awesome imo.-- Blackened 13:15, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::Dragon worth around 65k unded.robertjan 07:25, 5 August 2008 (EDT) Does this.. Does this (http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:D/R_Asurans_Terminator) build realy needs the last skill cause a dervish has 4 pips regebn and the energy cost isn't that high. All 5e and 2 10e spells which are cast again every 24 sec and 30 sec.. :P Maybe is rez better there?robertjan 07:26, 5 August 2008 (EDT) :Put in rez and put "i am the strongest" and attacker's insight as optional :/ But yes, energy won't be a problerm is your team is heavy targettitng u with enchants Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 10:13, 5 August 2008 (EDT) ::K changed that, took AI out and putted rez in. You also have one additional point in Mystic now :)robertjan 02:13, 6 August 2008 (EDT) Myway? image:lukeway.jpg Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 10:17, 6 August 2008 (EDT) :I don't see anything horrendously wrong, maybe just add P-Leak and Shame on the Panic Mesmer. Otherwise, it looks workable. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 10:25, 6 August 2008 (EDT) ::Come on TB. Server: dutch. pass: pvx Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 10:28, 6 August 2008 (EDT) http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build:Me/E_Lyssa%27s_Fire&action=rate It is. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 16:24, 8 August 2008 (EDT) :and i heard using is much easier to use. Ace(LVPoW) 19:41, 8 August 2008 (EDT) ahahahahahhahahaahahhahhhaaahahahahahahhaa ^ —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 20:53, 8 August 2008 (EDT) :U suck edward. Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 20:54, 8 August 2008 (EDT) :: the meta uses frenzy ffs :: and it sucks —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 20:55, 8 August 2008 (EDT) You are terrible at guildwars, revisited. "People who use frenzy suck" -Dutch , that is all.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 20:55, 8 August 2008 (EDT) :With warrior's endurance . nub Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 20:56, 8 August 2008 (EDT) :: —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 20:58, 8 August 2008 (EDT) ::: the meta uses frenzy ffs ::: and it sucks i see no mention of WE but either way. AHAHAHAHAHAHAH----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 21:00, 8 August 2008 (EDT) Remember how I said you were bad? That is all. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 21:04, 10 August 2008 (EDT) :It's a joke build TBH. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 21:06, 10 August 2008 (EDT) :: Also, that's what everyone whose build gets epic'd says. "It was just a joke build." Whatever you have to say to help the tears to roll so you can cry yourself to sleep tonight on your cock shaped pillow. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 21:10, 10 August 2008 (EDT) :::He was comparing Frenzy to BoA on WE Warriors. So that's not really epic... ~~ 21:18, 10 August 2008 (EDT) ::::It is, because unless you're a scrub frenzy is still better. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 21:20, 10 August 2008 (EDT)